The Legend of Zelda: The Mercernaries Mark
by animevideogame freak
Summary: A famous mercenariy band is attacking Termina. Link is sent to help. Things go wrong and bad things happen. What will become of the Hero of Time? I LIVE ch 8 is now up. Miracles do happen XD.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda: The Mercenaries Mark By: Anime/Videogame Freak 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, if I did OoT's ending would have been better.

Authors note: I will be accepting flames just be warned that I will have Link throw angry cuckoos at your head. Please read and review.

Prologue

Link's legs were aching. He had more endurance than any other man in the  
town square, but even he was tired. They had been kneeling before the Royal  
Family for almost an hour, waiting to hear the names that were going to be  
read off the list.

Finally, the Royal Scribe entered the square, bearing a long scroll. The  
short, portly man strode to the front of the assembly, and handed the  
parchment to the King. The King stood there, reading the names to himself  
silently, sometimes muttering to the Captain of the Hyrulian Army, and  
scratching off a name here and there. At the end of the list, he made a few  
additions. Finally satisfied with the list he stepped up to the podium and  
cleared his throat.

"People of Hyrule," The King boomed, "It is my sad duty as King to announce which of Hyrule's finest knights and warriors will be going to our  
neighboring country of Termina." And so it began. Women began crying as  
their husband's names were read out, and the King grew graver and graver.

"Richard Avery!" Link winced as his long time friend's name was called,  
"Cornelius Grunda! Hercum Frindle..." And it went on and on... until...

"Link Kokiri!" Everyone in the assembly began to murmur. Everyone was  
surprised that Link was chosen to go, being Princess Zelda's long-time love  
interest. Link, however, was the only one that did not know of Zelda's  
feelings towards him, and was expecting to be chosen.

But that didn't make it any easier. He still felt the heavy weight of almost  
certain death that came to him with every battle he faced. He had heard of  
the dangers that awaited him in Termina, and he winced inwardly. Outwardly, he was cold and distant. He always was, ever since his battles against Ganon, on the alternate timeline.

Link was no longer listening. He had heard what he had come for. The rest of the assembly quieted down, and the King commenced reading once again. Link looked up, and he caught sight of the Princess.

Her face was a mask of calm, though Link, ever perceptive, noticed the water in her eyes. He assumed that she did not want to send so many men into the danger. So many of them were her close friends. Link was one of the few people that she would let see her cry.

But here she was, in the town square, crying. It was as if she had let go of  
her pride. Link bowed his head down again, hiding his face from everyone. He was never one to exhibit his emotions, either. He had only ever cried once in his lifetime, and that was when Zelda had sent him back in time seven years ago.

He had been cold and uncaring towards her ever since, despite her attempts  
to get close to him. He could not care less about her. He had fought to  
protect her simply because of his sense of duty to the Royal Family. They  
had taken him in, and given him a place in the world, even if he did not  
want that particular place.

After another two hours, the assembly was over. The crowds dispersed, and  
the army of five hundred men, of which Link was one, marched up to the  
castle for their last few hours in Hyrule before marching out.

THE NEXT DAY

Zelda stood in front of the army, waving them off as they walked under the  
arch that was formed by the castle's gates. She searched through the men in  
armor to find one particular man.

There he was, the only one not in armor. Link refused to wear armor,  
because he said that it restricted his mobility. Zelda had pleaded with him  
to wear chain mail at the very least. He gave in, and had worn the chain  
mail under his normal green tunic out of the castle. Eyeing him now, Zelda  
had a sneaking suspicion that he had discarded it as soon as she had left  
his side.

A fresh wave of tears flooded her eyes, and she tried to blink them back. In  
response, they came back with reinforcements. She was unable to stem the  
flow, and stood there, silently weeping the beginning of the loss of her  
friends. And her beloved...

IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT

The walls of the castle were filled with a bone-chilling, evil laughter. All the lights in the castle were snuffed out, and a terrified scream rang  
throughout the castle. No one, however, ever saw a thing.


	2. Why are we here?

The Legend of Zelda: The Mercenaries Mark 

Wow, I got two reviews, yay I'm happy. Woot woot. First thing's first I forgot to mention it in the first chapter so I will now. I am dedicating this fic to one of the coolest authors around and that's Hopeless Maiden. Thanks for all the help; you rock. Yes the angry cuckoos are still waiting for flamers.

Disclaimer: I know I mentioned that I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA I just want everyone to know that okay.

Chapter 1

" Finally we made it, God I was going to pass out from the heat."

" Shut up Richard, its not even that hot." Link said watching his best friend stand there like he's dieing of the heat. " Ok Link, but do you know why we are here. All I know is it must be pretty big to send the best soldiers out."

" No I don't know, but who cares it's a chance to have another adventure."

" Link Link Link, don't you ever get tired of going on adventures. I mean that's all you ever do." Richard said while imitating swinging a sword. " I know what you need Link." Link looks up at him and say's " What do I need oh wise one."

" That's right I am wise. What you need is a girlfriend."

" I don't have time for one while I protect Hyrule from danger. So lets get of the subject and find out why the hell we are here."

" Ok." With that they went on search to find the commander of the band of 500 warriors. When they reached the commander he was busy reading a map of Termina the king had given him. He sat there, map in hand, gazing intently at the map. He was sweating seeing how he had all his armor on except his helmet showing his blonde hair and light green eyes. " Excuse me sir" Link said. The commander jumped startled that someone was there. " Huh, oh its you Link."

" Commander, I would like to ask you if you knew what we are doing here."

" Yes I do link and I will let everyone know in about ten minutes so if you will please excuse me." With that he got up and walked into his tent. " Well Link, I guess we find out in ten minutes."

" Thanks mister point out the obvious. Come on lets go sit down."

AT HYRULE

" Milord I have done what you ordered. The castle belong to us now."

" Thank you Xriss you are excused." The man known as Xriss was on his knee's stood up. He had wild dark red hair and cold lifeless black eyes and dark skin. " Yes milord." With that he walked out of the room. _Good now my plan is set into motion. _The man that was sitting down when Xriss walked in was known as Victor. He had dark brown hair with matching eye color. _Now I think it's time to see my new kingdom._

BACK TO TERMINA FIELD 

" Attention everyone." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked up at the commander. " You all are probably wondering why you are here." He stopped to listen to the mummers amongst the soldiers. " We are here because there have been reports of a band of mercenaries terrorizing the town of Termina. The mercenaries are known as the Blue Dragons. They are one of the best teams of mercenaries. Why they are attacking Termina is still unclear. We are here to take them out, and help with any damages to the town. The leaders of the Blue Dragons are the brother's Xriss and Xross. Are scouts have confirmed that Xross is in Termina however we do not know where the brother is. Well now you know why we are here, so I want everyone to get some rest because tomorrow the real adventure begins."

Yay I wrote a second chapter and pretty fast. The story is still starting so bear with me people. So please read and review.


	3. Mercinaries vs Hyrulians REVISED

Yay im back sort of. Ok this chapter and the next one have been revised. So please don't hate me. I would like to thank HopelessMaiden for taking the time to revise my stories. Thx.

**Chapter 2**

"So, Princess... How do you like your new castle?" Victor taunted Zelda, gazing into her fearful eyes. Zelda shivered. His eyes seemed to pierce through her defences, and see into her very soul.

"I think you are a fool to do this." She spat defiantly at him, "You _will_ be defeated." She added confidently. She glared at Victor like she wanted to slap the hell out of him.

"Ha!" Victor barked, "You think your precious Link will save you?" He roared with laugher, "You're very funny, Princess! He is most likely dead! As well as all the other soldiers." He growled lowly, bringing his face within half an inch of her's.

"I-I don't believe you." Zelda stuttered, unable to move back.

"Please, Princess!" Victor said, exasperated, "You think I would hire the best band of mercenaries for nothing? Ha! You are amusing!"

"So..." Zelda put two and two together, "That's why they're attacking Termina? To create a diversion so you could take over Hyrule?" Victor brushed his ice-cold lips against hers, making her cringe in horror. He pulled away, licking his lips.

"You are very smart, Princess." He purred, "To bad you will not live to see the mutilated body of Link when I receive it from Xross." Zelda gasped in fear as she realized what he had said.

'_Why would he want to kill me?_'

"You're probably wondering exactly _why_ I am going to kill you." Victor said with an evil grin, scaring the life out of Zelda. Could he read minds? Zelda simply stared at him in horror, too terrified to move, as he went on.

"Because, if you live, there is a chance that you could escape and start a rebellion..." He took her chin in his hand, and tilted her face upwards to look at him, "But I wont take that chance. Enjoy your last week of life, Princess." With that he dropped her chin, and left Zelda in her room.

'_Oh no! Link, you must stay alive for Hyrule!_'

**AT TERMINA FIELD**

"Are you ready Richard?" Link asked, quite bored with the situation at hand. He was itching to fight.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Richard sighed. They walked up with the rest of the soldiers to listen to what the commander had to say.

"Today we will put a stop to the Blue Dragons!" The commander declared, "Let us go!" There was a cheer, and the soldiers started to march towards Clock Town. When they got there the town was eerily empty. All the buildings were still intact. It looked like a ghost town.

"What the hell? This is weird..." Link muttered while he was looking around. "Where are they?" No sooner had he voiced the query, than a loud scream was heard echoing through out the town. A soldier dropped to his knees with an arrow through his chest. The others looked around nervously. Where had the arrow come from?

"Look out!" The commander yelled, pointing to the top of the buildings. The mercenary leader Xross took this chance to show himself.

He was on the roof of the Stock Pot Inn. His wild blue hair waving in the wind, Link could see he had lifeless orbs as eyes, with dark tanned skin. His black cape billowed out behind him. A blue dragon emblem was shining on his black breastplate.

"Attack!" Xross ordered. The mercenaries that were hidden inside the buildings burst out into the streets, and surrounded the soldiers. The clashing of swords and shields, and the cries of dying men, could be heard a mile away. Link was having little trouble dispersing the warriors. Richard was doing just as well.

"My Lord, the one in the green tunic is Link." A mercinary scout informed Xross. Xross sneered at the man that called himself a hero, and jumped down from the roof, landing on a Hyrulian soldier. The soldier died instantly, as Xross had landed on his head, breaking the man's neck.

Xross started to walk towards Link, killing any soldier that got in his way. Link saw that Xross was making his way through the fray towards him and quickly finished off the soldier he was fighting. He charged at Xross. He sweeped his sword in an arc at Xross, but the man easily avoided it.

"What are you doing here?" Link demanded. Xross said nothing, keeping a straight face. He slashed his sword at Link. Link barley evaded the attack in time. As it was, Xross's sword nicked his right arm, making his shield useless.

'_Wow... He's really fast._'

Xross lunged at Link again. Link got up his sword in time to save his head from being decapitated. Xross kept Link on defense, constantly flailing his sword at him.

'_C'mon, Link! You gotta get on offense!_'

Link looked around wildly to see if he could do something about his current situation. He had found it. When Xross slashed to cut him into two, Link jumped out of the way and the sword was lodged into a wooden post.

'_Heh, that should hold him for a while... What?_'

Xross had broken the post with his right fist, and freed his sword. He slashed at an unprepared Link and the sword made contact. Link felt a searing, burning pain, right across his face. A few seconds after, he began to taste blood trickling from the wound.

Link almost screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Xross capitalized on Links current position. He slashed Link across the other side of the face, making a cross on his face. Link's eyes bagan to get hazy, and he fell unconscious from blood loss and overwhelming pain.

Richard saw what happened to his friend and charged towards Xross. Richard was only knocked back by a ball of light from Xross's hand.

"Let's go. Our job here is done." Xross ordered his troops. They left, leaving the Hyrulian soldiers to 200 men. A 300-man casualty. It was a heavy blow for Hyrule that day.


	4. IS Link ok? REVISED

"Link?" A voice slowly came through to Link's brain, "Link are you awake?" Links eyes fluttered open upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Richard, is that you?" Link asked, confused. Why was he numb?

"Thank goddesses your all right, Link!" Richard's face came into view as Link's vision got clearer.

"Richard, where am I?" Link asked, while trying to get up.

"Whoa, Link, I don't think you should get up." Richard said uncertainly.

"What happened?" Link demanded, confused as to how he had gone from the battlefield, to a medic's tent.

"Well to put it bluntly Link. You got your ass handed to you." Richard couldn't help a small 'tutting' noise, "I told you to give up on adventuring, and find a girlfriend."

"Thanks for the morale boost, Richard." Link said sarcastically, noticing his speech was a little slurred.

"Just lie down and go to sleep." Richard said softly, amazed that Link wasn't ripping his hair out from the pain, "I'll tell you everything you need to know when you wake up."

"If you say so..." Link sighed as he laid down and went back to sleep, muscles in his face twitching every now and again.

**ZELDAS BEDROOM**

_Ohh no what am I going to do? I only have three days left. I have to think of a way to escape somehow. What would Link do? I hope he's all right..._

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Princess! You have a visitor!" A voice boomed through the door.

'_Great what now?_'

The door to her bedroom slowly opened. When the door was completely open Zelda only saw a shadow of a figure standing there.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked timidly, "Show yourself." The figure slowly made its way into the light revealing a dark man, that looked like he had just returned from a battle.

'_Is this Xross? No... That means Link..._'

Zelda couldn't even bear to finish the thought.

"Hello, Princess." He purred smoothly, "You seem surprised to see me... I take it that you were expecting me to die? Well, I am here to tell you Link will not be rescuing you! As you can probably guess, he is dead..." He shook his head in fake disappointment. But when he looked up, there was amusement in his eyes.

"Sad that the Hero of Time didn't put up a good fight..." He continued, taking a step forward, "But no matter. I will never have the displeasure of seeing him again... and neither will you!" He roared with evil laughter. Then he shut the door and left.

'_No... Link..._'

Zelda burst into tears the second the door shut.

**BACK TO LINK **

"So that's what happened, Link." Link sat on the bed pondering on what his best friend told him, "Rumors are going around saying that Hyrule Castle was taken in our absence." Richard added as an afterthought. Link bolted upright again.

"What? We must go and help the King!" Link roared, enraged.

"Link!" Richard put his hands on Link's shoulders, "If anything, the King would be dead. The Princess though might not be, though... I bet they're doing horrible things to her..."

"Richard, stop..." Link blanched.

"Sorry..." Richard said sheepishly.

"We must save her," Link declared, "Or else Hyrule will be on the verge of it's downfall."

"Yes." Richard agreed, "Hurry and get ready. Meet me outside when you're done."

Link got up and attached his shield and sword to his back. His right arm would be functional enough soon, so it would be better that he had his shield handy.

Before going outside, he walked over to a mirror and looked at his face. His reflection stared back at him with a hideous scar. He ran his finger across the X on his face and memories finally came flooding back. The fight... the pain... the taste of blood...

Link was in for some pain when the potion wore off.

'_Xross... I'll get you for what you've done to me. Heh... You probably never expected me to be alive, but next time... I'll be ready for you..._'

Link walked calmly out of the tent, ignoring the many strange looks from the surviving soldiers.


	5. Onward to Hyrule

I LIVE. Hey everyone I'm back OMG. I want to apologize for my lateness and wish everyone a merry x-mas and a happy new year. Now on to the story.

" Link I have some bad news." Richard said to link.

"What is it Richard?" Link looked at him strangely.

"Remember the rumors I told you about a few minutes ago."

"Yeah what about them."

"There not rumors there true." Richard said outraged.

"What! Then we should get to the castle as soon as possible." Richard and Link made haste to saddle there horses and prepare to leave. Then there commander asked them what they were doing Link explained everything to him. The commander let them go ahead as they were the best soldiers and he still had a lot of wounded men to care to. On route to the castle Richard tossed Link a cloak. "What's this for?"

"For when we go to town we don't want any of the mercenaries noticing us and raising alarm." Link nodded his head and put the cloak on.

HYRULE 

"I cant belive this happended to this poor kingdom. It already lost its king and in 2 days it is to lose its princess to a mercenary leader. I wish Link survived and was here right now." Zelda sighed as she sat staring out her balcony as the clouds grew dark and looked ready for rain to fall.

IN ROUTE TO HYRULE 

Link looked up and noticed the clouds forming as if it was to rain. _Great it had to rain at a time like this. _Link thought to himself. _O well rain wont stop me from getting my revenge on Xross for what he did to me. _"Link." Richard called snapping Link at of his thoughts. "What is it?"

"We reached Hyrule field I can see the castle from here."

"Good. It's getting dark we better make camp then start out at dawn." Richard nodded and they both dismounted and set up camp. As soon as they were finished at inside their tents the rain began to fall. _Hopefully the rain will let up when we awaken tomorrow._

The next day Link awoke to pain unlike anything he ever felt before on his face. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Link screamed while clutching his face. "What's wrong Link." Richard ran in to his tent with concern on his face. When he saw Link clutching his face right away he knew what was wrong. Fumbling around in his pockets he found a red vile. "Here Link drink this it will make the pain go away temporarily." He handed the vile to Link who took it with shaking hands. He quickly drank the vile his pain going away instantly. "Wow." He commented, "that stuff works really good."

"Yeah it does. Now hurry and get ready so we can go to the castle."

After a few minutes and a little breakfast the continued on the path to the castle.

Wearing their hoods they entered castle town. No one giving them a second glance after the current events had taking place. Link looked around and instead of seeing Hyrulian guards he saw men with blue dragons embedded on there breast plates. Link noticed there were not that many in the streets and figured they all must be in the castle making sure Zelda doesn't escape. "Link how are we supposed to get to the princess." Richard asked.

"When nightfall comes we sneak into the back of the castle into the royal courtyard. Zelda always goes there at night."

"Really you sure know a lot about the princess for having no feeling anywhere in your cold heart."

"Shut-up Richard if you remember correctly I was her guardian for a short period of time."

"Yeah sure." Richard said sarcastically. "Lets just find an inn and wait for nightfall." Said Link quickly changing the subject. As nightfall came upon them they suited up and snuck past the single guard in front of the gate to the castle. Oddly enough even the mercenaries only had one guard there. When they made it passed all the guards and got to the little passageway leading to the courtyard. Link thought it weird that there were the same amount of guards as if it were the Hyrulian ones. Paying it no mind they easily passed through and made it to the entrance of the garden. Sure enough there sat the princess underneath a single tree crying. "Go Link I'll stay here and watch for guards."

Link was unsure of what to say. The princess probably thought him dead by now. _Oh well, here goes. _"Zelda."

Muhahahahah a cliffhanger. Well sort of. Hey at least I updated right. I'll try to update soon and not wait forever like I did. Hope you all like.


	6. Unexpected Return

OMG! I am so sorry it took forever to update its just that my editor and I misplaced this chapter but luckily we found it. Well now he is your story. Also I will be drawing a pic for this story depending how it turns out I will let you all see it anyways on with the story.

"Zelda."

Zelda turned around to the person who called out to her. It was none other than Xriss. Link, who was hiding in the background, jumped behind a bush to cover himself. He carefully poked his head out to see what was going on. If Xriss was going to hurt Zelda he would jump out from behind the bushes faster than a bat out of hell.

"What do you want Xriss?" Zelda demanded.

"One of the guards has told me something I think you might find comforting."

"What?" Zelda asked excitedly.

"Link is alive. It seems he is on his way here to get you."

"Oh my Goddesses! Link is alive! I knew it!" Tears of joy trickled down Zelda's face. Behind the bushes, Link was contemplating on why Xriss seemed to be helping Zelda. _Isn't he a bad guy? _Link asked himself. He continued to listen.

"When Link gets here, I am going to let him take you. But you _must_ be careful that Victor or my brother don't find out that I'm helping you."

"Of course Xriss! Thank you so much for your help!" With that Link came from behind the bushes.

"Why are you helping her?" He demanded. Zelda and Xriss were surprised at the interruption. Zelda was so happy to see Link alive, that she ran over and embraced him, not noticing the cloak and hood he had on. Link gave her a quick hug then spoke to Xriss

"Well? I'm listening."

"Well, it is good that you are alive Link."

"Quit trying to change the subject." Link said angrily.

"Ok calm down... I'll answer you. I am helping you because I don't like what my brother is doing. The Blue Dragons once were a mercenary group for people in need. Not to kill people like it is now. Ever since my father died my brother has been acting strange. He is not himself anymore. It seems Victor is a pawn in my brother's plan. Whatever it is, I doubt Victor knows. I knew the only thing I could do after he kidnapped the Princess was to get her back to you. With news of your death at Termina I had lost hope, but then a guard told me you were coming. I then knew what I had to do. Don't worry the guard that told me is one you can trust." Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Quick take her and go. Follow the same path that you took to get here and my guard will escort you out safely."

"Thank you Xriss. For everything." said Zelda.

"Hopefully we will see each other again, Princess."

"Thanks for the help." Link nodded, "Lets go Zelda." With that they turned and left. Xriss, hearing the footsteps draw near, made his way out of the courtyard the opposite way. Link and Zelda made to the guard and noticed he had a cloak in his hands.

"Quick Princess! Put this on." He said, while handing her the cloak. As she was putting the cloak on link and the guard were looking ahead to see if it was safe.

"Quick… You two follow me." They followed him silently for a few minutes.

When they were out in the Market Town the guard bid them farewell and left. Richard ran up to greet them.

"Link. Princess. It is so good to see you two alive!" He bowed to Zelda and clapped Link on the shoulder, "Lets go. Quickly!" Richard mounted his horse, Link mounted his own, and helped Zelda up behind him. They quickly made their way out of the town and to Hyrule field.

"So… Link are we going to go meet back with the Commander?" Richard asked quietly.

"Yes." Link nodded, "That way we can figure out what to do from there."

**HYRULE**

"What do you mean shes gone?" Victor yelled at the top of his lungs; frightening the guard that gave him the information.

"Xross looked in the courtyard where she normally goes at night and didn't see her. Then he checked her room and still didn't find her." The guard trembled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Victor screamed, slamming his fists on the armrests of his chair, "Where was Xriss when all this happened."

"He was practicing with the soldiers milord."

"I see. You are dismissed." The guard got up and left the room quickly – but with little notice.

"So… It seems that Link is still alive." Victor looked around to find the person behind the voice. Xross stepped out from the shadows.

"It seems that you didn't do your job, Xross." Victor growled dangerously.

"I guess I underestimated the boy. But fear not Victor! When next I meet Link…" Xross leant closer to Victor and lowered his voice, "He will not live to tell the tale. I assure you of that."

"I hope that is true – for your sakes." Victor leaned back with distaste, "He is already becoming a thorn in my side."

**BACK TO THE GROUP**

"Link?"

"Yes Princess, what is it?" Link turned to look behind him to see Zelda looking out across the field with her hood down.

"Why don't you take off your hood?" She asked curiously. Link looked over to Richard who only shrugged his shoulders at Link.

"Because…" Link faltered, "Zelda, I was injured."

"Oh? What happened?" Zelda reached out a hand that Link shrank away from, "You're alright now, aren't you? "

"Yes." Link sighed, turning away from her, "I'm fine. I shall tell you what happened when we reach Termina."

"Ok…" Link could hear the hurt and confusion in her voice, "If that's what you want. How long till we get there?" Zelda asked, noticing the sun beginning to set.

"About an hour and a half at most, Princess." Richard told her.

"Oh… Thank you." With fatigue setting in, Zelda leaned her head on Link's back – causing him to shiver, though she did not notice it. In a while they would find a way to get rid of Xross and Victor and save Hyrule.

i know i took forever and i am sorry so please hit that review button down there cuz you know u want to )


	7. Betrayal



OMG an update. let me explain some things before you read. First off i lost my editor due to the fact that she doesnt want to edit anymore. so you will be able to tell that this chapter is all me XD. Second is that i got a new laptop for graduating high school ( yay me ) so i dont have microsoft word at the moment so you will have to bear with wordpad till i get word, but hey at least i updated right. so please read and review thx.

"That foolish brother of mine, did he think he was going to get away with this" Xross thought in his head while walking towards his guard post. "The poor fool will never know what's coming hahaha."

While Xriss was training with a few guards he heard several boot falls behind him. When he turned to look he saw his brother with something behind his back and 7 guards. "Yes brother what do you need" Xriss asked bewildered that his brother brought an entourage with him. "Did you think you would get away with this brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Xross said while pulling a head from behind his back. Xriss gasped and thought "oh shit"

"tell me brother do you recognize this man." The head was that of the guard who helped Zelda and Link escape.

"……"

"Speechless are we brother." Xross had a sly grin on his face while speaking "GUARDS KILL HIM!" with that the seven men behind him sprung into action. The guards Xriss was training shouted "go milord we will try to hold them back."Xriss nodded his head and left knowing they stood no chance against Xross' best guards. As he was running an arrow pierced his left shoulder. "Argh!" Xriss yelled stumbling forward but keeping his balance. He glanced back and saw that the seven men took quick care of the small opposition and now had bows out and pointed towards him. "Shit I got to get out of here now." He ran as fast as he could trying to dodge arrows at the same time. When he made it to the stables he quickly mounted his black stead and raced towards the gate. Not too far behind him were the men though, also having mounted their horses. They were gaining on Xriss. More arrows flew from their bows and pierced Xriss' back. As he cried out in pain with now seven arrows sticking out of his back he slumped over his horse and fell to the ground as darkness over took him. The guards walked over to where he lay and glanced over him. "He's a goner." One said as they all remounted their horses and left Xriss for dead.

As Link, Richard and Zelda got back to camp it was dark. Link noticed that Zelda had fallen asleep on his back so he carefully removed her and set her in his tent to sleep. The commander came up to Link and said "How did you do it? We were afraid you wouldn't make it." The commander said with concern in his voice. Link simply smiled and said "I'm the hero of time." At this they laughed for awhile until Link stated "Actually the reason I got her out was because of Xriss."

"What? I thought he was bad." The commander stated confused.

"So did I but it seems that Victor isn't the one we should be worrying about."

"Then who are we supposed to worry about? Xross, he is but a mercenary."

"Well according to Xriss it is in fact his brother that has changed and for the worse. He told me that Victor is but a pawn in Xross' game, but even he doesn't know what it is his brother is planning."

"Then I fear this incident has gotten much worse than when it first started." The commander stated grimly.

"Indeed it has."


	8. Bloody Surprise

I am sorry for the few years of not touching this story. If it's any conciliation to anyone who still reads this story I do plan on finishing it even if it takes me years XD no hopefully not that long im going to try and write chapters more often for this story. So once again sorry for the wait and hope you still like the story.

"Well it looks like everything checks out Talon." Said a doctor who had been examining Talon. "Just keep resting and doing a little exercise and you will be better in no time."

"That's good to know doctor now Malon wont be worrying over me as much." Talon smiled as he helped the doctor pack up his equipment.

"Speaking of which where is she?" the doctor asked as he closed his bag. "Oh she was visiting some relatives out by the lake since Termina isn't safe, she should be back tomorrow."  
"oh well that's nice of her. Well I should be getting back before the wife worries hahaha."  
"Hey let me walk you out doctor." The doctor nodded as the two of them headed towards the entrance of the ranch.

As they got just outside and were saying their goodbyes Talons eyes caught a glimpse of something not to far away from them. "Hey I wonder what that is?" he asked pointing towards the object. The doctor turned his head in that direction and as he looked at the object he gasped, "That's a human!" he said and ran off in the direction of the person. "Hey wait for me." Talon yelled as he took off after the doctor.

When the doctor reached the person he noticed that it was a man with many arrows protruding from his back. He reached down to check for a pulse fearing the worst. When Talon reached them and looked down at the man he gasped "Oh my goddess who could have done this?"

"He is still alive but just barely his pulse is extremely weak. I need to remove the arrows now!" He said opening up his bag and getting at a utensil that would help him to safely remove the arrows.

As the doctor was removing the arrows Talon picked one up and examined it "I've never seen an arrow like this before." He said noticing the tip of the arrow was shaped like a dragons head. "Talon I need your help to move him to a better location." The doctor spoke up shaking Talon from his thoughts. "We can put him up in the house." He said dropping the arrow and going over to help the doctor pick the man up. As they slowly rolled him over they noticed the blue dragon emblem on his armor "Whoa this man is a member of the Blue Dragons!" Talon yelled backing away from the body. "Yes but noting the tip of the arrows id say he isn't one of them anymore."  
"you noticed those two?" Talon asked. "Yes I did now will you please help me move him unless you want a death on your conscious." The doctor said moving towards Xriss' head. Talon just shook his head no and went over to help pick Xriss up.

As they laid him down in Talons bed they had removed his armor and bandaged him up. "Im going to hide his armor so when Malon returns she wont freak out." The doctor nodded as he continued checking on Xriss.

As he was looking him over he noticed that Xriss had a blue dragon tattoo on his right arm. So he took out some bandages and used them to cover up that tattoo just as Talon walked back in. "Why does Malon have such hatred for the Blue Dragons anyway I thought they were a mercenary band that helped innocents?" the doctor turned towards Talon.

"Well apparently they aren't the same anymore she told me that they killed one of her best friends."

"Oh im sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry I think she's slowly getting over his death. That's why its better if we hide this guys true identity. Anyways how is he doing?"

"He is doing better but we will just have to wait and see if he wants to live. I will return to check on him tomorrow." He said standing up. "Now I really need to get going it's late."

"Ill walk you out hopefully there are no more severely injured out there." Talon joked as they left.

TERMINA FIELD

As nightfall approached Richard watched as Link paced back and forth around their fire. "What's bothering you Link?" Richard asked his friend. "Several things are. Like what could this plan be of Xross', if Xriss was found out when he helped Zelda and I escape."

"What about the way you think Zelda will react to your new facial features." Richard smirked. "Your such a comedian Richard but yes I am worried about that to."

"Do you think she will see your face and find you so hideous that she will want nothing more to do with you." Richard said as he started laughing. That thought actually made Link shiver for a moment. Despite the way he acts on the outside he didn't think he would be able to handle it if that was her reaction. Richard noticed this and apologized, "Yo Link im sorry you know I didn't mean it."

Link just stopped pacing "I know you didn't but what if that is the way she reacts?" he asked sitting next to Richard. "Are you kidding me you know as much as I do she would never do that. You just need to calm down and take some more of this medicine before it wears off and you start waking up the whole camp with your screaming." He laughed as he handed Link the bottle of medicine. He playfully punched Richard in the arm as he took a drink.

After a few minutes of them talking together the commander walked over to join them. "Link I need to ask you something."  
" Sure what is it commander?" he asked as he and Richard turned their attention to their commander. "When you went to save the princess how locked down was the castle? Do you think are small group could try to reclaim it?"

" To be honest commander no we would most likely lose every soldier here. What we need to do is find out what they are planning, and the only way we can do that is if we ask Xriss he is the only one that can find out for us. Once we know what we are up against we will need to amass a bigger army."

" Maybe we could ask the Gorons for help." Richard offered. Link nodded "That would be a good idea, that way we can have enough people to take back the castle."

" And dethrone that wannabe king Victor." The commander added as they all nodded. "How are we going to get to Xriss though?" the commander asked.

" I will sneak back into the castle to talk to him hopefully he already has some information that could help us out. I will head out first thing in the mourning sir." Link said as the three men stood up.

"I am so glad to have you on our side Link." The commander said as they shook hands. "Just be careful on your journey you are one person we can't afford to lose." Link nodded as the commander took his leave of the two men.

"But Link what about the princess you promised to tell her of your injury." Richard asked once the commander was long gone. "Don't worry she will know when I feel ready to tell her."  
"But…"  
" No buts Richard for once let me handle this on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get some rest before I head off tomorrow." Link said as he walked away from Richard.

As Richard watched Link walk away he sighed, _my friend I don't understand why she loves you when it seems that all you care about is fighting. I feel sorry for her but I guess only you can change yourself. I only hope you change before you break her heart._ Richard thought to himself as he to left to go to bed.

Please review you will make me happy XD


End file.
